


No matter how many years pass

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, No ten years timeskip, Post-Game, Stella nox fleuret as the youngest sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Ravus, Stella and Luna visit the place where their mother died.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Ravus Nox Fleuret & Stella Nox Fleuret
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	No matter how many years pass

**Author's Note:**

> The art that inspired the oneshot - https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C_xRBFHXsAAlkr6.png:large
> 
> This work was in my docs for a very long time, and it finally saw the light of the day after I had an inspiration to finish it. Hope you enjoy it.

The sun was setting slowly, sky colored blue, orange, and light violet as the Nox Fleuret siblings made their way to the edge of the forest, each with a bouquet of sylleblossoms in hand.

Today was the anniversary of Tenebrae’s invasion and their mother’s death. They already held events, honored and remembered those who lost their lives that day, visited Queen Sylva’s grave (official one), and now were going to the place she lost her life from Glauca’s blade while protecting Ravus from the General.

Soon, they reached that place.

It was the empty spot, surrounded by the blue flowers, native to their land. This empty spot was the place where their mother died. Even after all these years, as if sensing blood was spilled here, no life grew in this spot, not even grass. Luna and Stella tried a few times to plant something here, but it was futile, so the sisters gave up, leaving as it was. 

Ravus was the first to place the flowers on the spot, his sisters doing the same.

“Do you think she’s at peace?” Luna spoke first, breaking the silence a few moments later.

“I’m sure she is,” Ravus said. Tenebrae was free, Scourge and war were no more, he and his sisters were happy. Mother had nothing to worry about, not anymore, from where she was watching them from the Beyond. No doubt, she’s at peace now, like she deserved.

“I miss her,” Stella said softly, as they gazed at the bouquets on the spot.

“We all do, little star,” Ravus replied as he stood between Stella and Luna, and hugged them by the shoulders to comfort them. 

The dull ache of loss, the loss of their mother, who was taken from them so early and suddenly, will always be here.

No matter how many years pass. 


End file.
